


on a whim

by sreracha



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, FLUFFFFFF, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Oneshot, Tears, brief mention of hypothetical death, i know that it Sucks have fun, klance, like ig its a drabble i dont?? know???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 18:10:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11041527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sreracha/pseuds/sreracha
Summary: Voltron defeats an epic enemy and Keith maybe realizes that he might sort of be in love with Lance.





	on a whim

**Author's Note:**

> imma tell all of you rn that i thought about this on the fly and wrote in an hour (which is the fastest i've written anything) and it Sucks™ but i seriously need validation and motivation ((also i love my sons and i want them to be happy))

Keith jumps out of his lion and breaks into a jog to the blue lion. Lance is already out on his knees in the overturned dirt, clutching his helmet over his head.

“We did it! I can’t fucking believe it!” He screams with his eyes closed. His hair is matted and stuck to his sweaty skin. The fading sunrays reflect off of him, leaving him looking golden and _beautiful._ Keith gets hit with an onslaught of emotions at the sight and picks up the pace. Lance turns his head to see him closing in and gives him a face-splitting grin. “Keith, look! We took him down!” 

Keith rips off his helmet, throwing it somewhere off to the side. Lance gives him a confused look as he drops to his knees and cups his face in his hands. Keith pulls him in and presses their lips together. A strong sensation surges through him, tears forming behind his closed eyes. Lance lets his helmet fall from his hands above him and wraps his arms around Keith. He even goes so far as to deepen the kiss.

He really tries his very best not to let it happen, but Keith finds that he just _can’t_ keep his tears behind his eyelids. He’s crying and he’s smiling and he has so many emotions rumbling inside of him right now. Lance gasps when he realizes why his face is suddenly damp. He pulls away in a hurry.

“What’s wrong? Why are you crying? Are you hurt?” Lance starts to go into a bit of panic, patting him down and trying his best to find the problem. Keith just laughs and grabs his hands. Lance comes to a stop and looks him in the eye.

“Nothing is wrong,” he says carefully. “I just realized that either of us could have died and I would have never gotten the chance to kiss you.” Lance squeezes Keith’s hands and gently knocks their foreheads together. He feels Lance’s breath speed up against his lips. Keith hugs him close and Lance buries his face in his neck. 

Lance’s voice is thick and unsteady as he whispers, “I didn’t even think about that.” 

“Hey now, we’re alive, right? I'm holding you, yeah? We’re okay. I’ve got you.” Keith’s voice is low and and measured and Lance genuinely believes that he could stay like this forever. He raises his head to look up at Keith, eyes glistening and a tiny smile on his face. “What is it?” Keith questions.

“You’re pretty calming when you want to be,” Lance giggles. Keith kisses him again and this time Lance is the one who smiles and cries. The kiss is soft. Soft and sweet and tender and neither of them ever want to separate. 

When they do, Lance is sure his insides turn to absolute mush. Keith is staring at him with the goofiest, most loveliest look on his face and it makes him blush harder than he ever has. Harder than he thought he _could._ He rests his chin on top of Keith’s head and threads his hands through his hair. It’s mostly out of embarrassment—no one’s ever looked at him like that, but Keith seems to enjoy it.

He presses his face against Lance’s neck and hums. Lance shivers and tugs a bit on his hair. Keith moves to look at him and they’re about to kiss again when Hunk calls out to them.

“I know you guys are being cute and having a reunion and whatnot, but Allura says we have to go apologize at a big dinner and I refuse to miss that on behalf of you guys getting frisky in the royal courtyard.”

**Author's Note:**

> yayyyy its over im sorry if you read this also THANK YOU


End file.
